Luck, or Fate - Miraculous Ladybug Fan Fiction
by Flicka7
Summary: While Ladybug and Chat Noir face Hawk Moth himself, they also are considering their identity. But will their secrets be revealed? And place their friends and family in danger? Will it be Luck? Or will it be Fate?
1. Captured

Luck, or Fate

Chapter 1 - Captured

* * *

Marinette walked into her classroom. She looked around, and saw that Adrien was bent over a small paper. What is that? She thought to herself. Adrien, the love of her life, was hiding something. From everyone. He seemed to be disappearing from class often. But why? Marinette sat down in her usual seat, behind Adrien. She tried to peer over his shoulder to get a better look. But his torso was covering the paper completely. Not even Nino, who was sitting next to him, could see. She motioned to him, who happened to be looking back at her, to try and see what he was doing. Nino tapped him on the shoulder.

"Hey, everything okay?" Adrien shrugged back.

"I'm fine, I guess." Adrien whispered.

"We'll talk later." Nino tried to comfort him.

Mrs Bustier looked in Adrien's direction, noticing something was up. He _never_ acted this way. What was wrong? Marinette thought again. Marinette, of course, trying to save her crush from trouble, put her hand up.

"Miss, can I borrow your stapler, please?" Marinette sighed in relief as her teacher gave her focus to her.

"Yes, sure. It's on my desk in the top drawer." She replied.

"Disorganized. Aghh." Chloé said in disgust.

"Typical." Marinette said still facing forward.

Marinette looked over in Adrien's direction.

"Thanks." He mouthed.

"You're welcome." She mouthed back.

* * *

O-+-O

* * *

Nathanaël dropped his sketch book.

"Ooohh. What's this?" Chloé picked it up and looked through it. "Awww, when are you going to propose to Marinette?" She showed him his sketch of him proposing to her in front of the Eiffel Tower. "That's adorable." Chloé snorted and threw his sketch book over the railing of the first floor. Then more people came to look at it. Nathanaël walked past Chloé, not saying anything. His eyes started welling up with tears. He went down the stairs onto ground level. He snatched his book from someone holding it and shoved it into his school bag.

He walked past Marinette, and as she expected him to say something, he just smiled and carried on walking. She knew his crush for her as Chloé yelled it out loud in the middle of class. Marinette looked at the TV hanging from the roof in the hallway on her way home.

"Breaking news! Chat Noir has been captured! Will Ladybug save the day? Or will Chat Noir have to break himself out?" The news-woman said to the camera. "Oh no." Marinette started running towards her locker. She dumped her bags inside, and ran into the bathroom. "Tikki! Spots on!" Her earrings started to appear with spots, and her mask was placed, as she wiped her hand across her face. She ran out of the bathroom without being seen and mad her way towards the news reporter.

"Who took him? Where did they go?" Ladybug asked the news reporter. "They went that way!" She pointed towards the City Hall. Lady Bug ran towards the City Hall. Nothing seemed out of place. Her phone buzzed in her pocket. She answered.

"Oh hey Alya."

"Where are you?!"

"I have a stomach bug."

"Oh no, you poor thing!"

"Yeah, I will call you later."

"Okay, bye!"

"Bye."

Marinette was grateful that Alya didn't have her suspicions and that the conversation was short. Ladybug ran to the front door. Where could Chat Noir be? She thought. Then her phone buzzed again.

"Aghh, who can it be this time?" Marinette groaned. The number was private. She answered only to hear Chat Noir's voice.

"Ladybug! Please help me. I tried to use my miraculous to escape but it didn't work. Now I am trapped in here with one minute until I change back to a normal person. They took me somewhere near the Eiffel Tower."

"I am on my way." Ladybug said. She shut her hone and put it back in her pocket. "Stupid news reporter. They don't have a sense of direction."

Ladybug reached the Eiffel Tower and looked around. Still, nothing looked out of place.

"Hmmm, strange." Crash! The top of the Eiffel Tower came crashing to the ground. People started running in all directions.

"Quick! Run!" People started yelling in distress. Ladybug threw her yo-yo towards the people in the way of the falling tower. Her yo-yo wasn't strong enough to hold the entire tower up so she decided to save the people that were about to get crushed. She swung them towards her and let them go.

"Go get cover." She told them, they were still processing the events that just happened.

The Eiffel Tower fell to the ground with a big crash. The ground shook from all the weight and force hitting it. The people were still going crazy! They were scared. Thirty-one seconds left.

Ladybug ran inside the remains of the Eiffel Tower thinking that the crash was a distraction. She went underneath what was left and discovered a secret door. She opened the flap and she climbed down the ladder. She heard faint mumbles. She followed the sound. She came to a door and slowly opened it. Ten seconds left.

"Chat Noir!"

"Hurry! My time is up!" Bright light filled the cracks in the door frame, as Chat Noir transformed back into a normal person.

"What should I do?" Ladybug turned her back to the door, nervous.

"Uhhh, I don't know!" Ladybug felt a temptation rising to the surface. She put her hand on the doorknob.

But she didn't open it. She heard running footsteps in the hallway.

"Freeze! Put your hands where we can see them!" One of the running men yelled. Ladybug couldn't make out their faces as they were wearing bandit masks. She slowly slipped her hands in the air. She said, "I surrender."

"Ladybug! No!" Chat Noir's voice echoed in her head. Two of the men walked forward pointing their guns towards Ladybug.

"Trying to rescue your sweetheart?" One of the men said. Chat Noir tried to break free of what ever he was being held down with.

"Naww, Chat Noir, if you are ever going to save her, it might as well be now." The other man said. When both of the men weren't focused on her, she swung her right leg across and hit them in the face. Then the other three men ran towards her. She threw her yo-yo and it wrapped around their guns.

She pulled their guns out from their hands. That only made them angrier. They started running towards her. Off guard, they each took a punch to the nose. Ladybug wiped the dust of her hands.

"There we go." She said, pleased with herself.

"Ladybug! I can't transform!" Don't worry, I'll get you out of there."

"But then you'll see who I really am!"

"That doesn't matter at the moment." Ladybug turned the knob of the door and opened it.


	2. Conversations

Luck, or Fate

Chapter 2 - Conversations

* * *

Ladybug walked inside the room and saw a metal chair, attached to the floor. On the arm rests were broken ropes. But there was no sign of Chat Noir. What? Where could he be? Ladybug thought to herself.

"Chat? Are you here?" She heard nothing. "Chat?"

"Help! Help!" She heard someone's voice. She ran to the back of the room where the sounds were coming from. There was no door or anything. She put her hand on the wall.

"I'm coming!" She yelled.

"Ladybug?"

"Chat?" Silence. Ladybug heard something struggling. "Hello? Anyone here?" She saw a little black Kwami trying to get out of little ropes. "Who are you?"

"Ooohh, Ladybug! My name is Plagg. I am A... Uhhh, a-amazing Chat Noir's Kwami."

"Ok, hold on, let me help you." Ladybug helped the Kwami out of his ropes.

"Plagg! Claws out!" Ladybug heard Chat's voice.

"Chat! I thought someone captured you!"

"M'lady." He bowed his head towards Ladybug.

"H-h how? Do they know your identity?" Ladybug asked, concerned.

"Relax, they didn't know I was Chat Noir. They thought I was plain old A..."

"Shhhhhhh, were you just about to tell me your name?"

"Whoops, I did not realise that. I guess it just flows, when I'm around you." Chat Noir blushed at his own words.

"Miraculous Ladybug!" She threw her yo-yo in the air, renewing any damage done to Paris. "C'mon, let's get out of here." Ladybug said starting to walk towards the exit.

"Ladybug wait!" Chat Noir yelled, stretching out his hand. "I need to talk to you."

"Okay, well, let's both get out of here first." She threw her yo-yo out of the hole she entered through and pulled herself out. People started clapping. A news reporter stuffed a camera way too close to be pleasant. Another news reporter started saying things in front of Ladybug and Chat Noir.

"Ladybug, how did you do it? Did you catch the akuma?" One news reporter asked, and put her microphone close to Ladybugs lips.

"There was no akuma. Just some stupid bandits catching Chat off guard." The people of Paris gasped. They started whispering about if the akumas were permanently gone.

"Do you think the akumas have disappeared?" The news reporter asked again, pressing her microphone close to Ladybugs lips again.

"There is no way Hawk Moth has given up! And we won't rest until he has been defeated!" The crowd roared up in cheers.

Chat Noir took Ladybug's hand and led her out of the crowd. He motioned for the rooftop. In a matter of seconds, they were both on the top of the building.

"I need you to know something." Chat Noir said. He scratched the top of his head and said, "we have been fighting partners for a long time, seven months now. Don't you think it's time to reveal our identities? Don't you want to know who I am?"

"Of course I want to know who you are, Chat. But if you show me your identity, your family, and friends will be put in danger."

"I know, but-" Chat Noir's ring beeped.

"Chat, your ring." Ladybug said at him.

"Next time." Chat Noir said, a little disappointed.

"Bye."

* * *

O-+-O

* * *

Marinette plonked herself on her bed. Tikki flew out of her purse and hovered next to her.

"Marinette!" Marinette looked at the pink-red Kwami.

"Yes, Tikki?"

"That was your chance!"

"What chance? What chance did I have?"

"Marinette, stop talking like this, this isn't you talking."

"Yes it is! Okay, fine. Maybe not. I am just a little angry. We did not catch any akuma."

"That is because Chat Noir's capture wasn't an akuma attack." Tikki poked her head under my arm and looked at me. "He loves you, you know."

"I know. I would— "

"But you love Adrien."

"Why does love have to be so difficult?!" Marinette picked up her pillow and dropped it on her head, holding the sides with both hands.

"Marinette, just... You know what? When you are ready, take that mask off."

"Tikki!"

"I know, you have a love for both Adrien and Chat Noir."

"Yeah, but?"

"But, if I said that Adrien were Chat, would you take off your mask?"

"There is NO way that Adrien is Chat Noir! No, way! But yes, I would do it."

"So, next time you see Chat, pretend he is Adrien and do what you must!"

"Okay, I will try. Thanks Tikki." Marinette sat up to the sound of broken glass. Crash! The sound came from downstairs.

"Mum! Dad!" Marinette pulled open the trapdoor and sprinted downstairs as fast as she could. "Mum! Dad" No sign of them. But what was left was some sort of froth. Grey froth, on the floor. Trailing outside.

"Oh no, an akuma attack! Tikki! Spots on!" Marinette transformed into Ladybug and went back upstairs to avoid suspicions. She climbed onto her balcony and grappled herself towards the Eiffel Tower. Then she saw it. And it saw her.

"I am FEAR!"

"Jeez, I did not know that akumas could make people _this_ big!"

"Ladybug!" Chat fell from the top of the Eiffel Tower. Ladybug figured him to be okay, since he had his baton.

Wait, where was his baton! Ladybug chased after him as he fell to the bottom.


	3. Hospitals and Schools

Luck, or Fate

Chapter 3 – Hospitals and Schools

* * *

"Chat!" Ladybug screamed as she hooked her yo-yo on one of the stilts on the Eiffel Tower. He was only one hundred meters from the ground. Considering it was the Eiffel Tower, one hundred meters was nothing. Could she save him in time? Hmm, I think I do a better job at landing than Chat. Ladybug unhooked her yo-yo and threw it down to Chat. It wrapped around one if his legs. She threw the other end back around the stilt. She fell instead of Chat.

"Ladybug! No!" Chat screamed. "Noooo!"

"I will be okay..." Were her last words, before she hit the ground.

"Ladybug!" A tear streamed down Chat Noir's cheek. "No."

* * *

O-+-O

* * *

Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Ladybug lay in the hospital bed. Nothing moved. The akumatized victim had taken revenge, and without Ladybug to stop him, the city was doomed. Chat Noir hoped Ladybug a swift recovery. He sat down next to her bed, on a stool.

"He shall pay for this!" Chat clenched his fist.

"Mhm, this was so painful." Ladybug slowly sat up. "Where am I?"

"Ladybug!" Chat Noir embraced her in a tight hug.

"Whoa there Kitty, I'm quite sore." Ladybug winced as she twisted her waist.

"M'lady, what did you do to yourself? How can we save Paris? Without you to capture the Akuma, Paris is doomed."

"Chat, to be honest, I'm glad to be alive." Ladybug rubbed her temples.

"Why did you fall instead of me? Cats land on their feet." Chat Noir smirked another joke.

"Not this cat, it seems. I saw the look in your eyes, it was fearful, like you were saying goodbye." Ladybug and Chat Noir's eyes locked for a moment.

"Uhhh, would you like me to escort you home?" Chat scratched his head.

"Yes please, well the area near home, if I tell you where 'home' is, that's my identity gone." Ladybug giggled.

* * *

 _On the way home, Chat Noir took extra care of his Lady. Ladybug begins to grow more attracted to Char Noir. What about Adrien? Meanwhile, The Fear caused havoc in the town. What will they do to stop him? Ladybug is injured._

* * *

"Huaaaaa, what time is it?" Marinette stretched her arms as she yawned.

"Eight thirty-nine." Tikki said simply.

"AHH, QUICK! I HAVE SCHOOL!"

"Marinette, you're going to be late!" Tikki exclaimed in concern. Marinette looked at her Kwami.

"I could really use your help right now, Tikki. Can you stuff my books in my bag please? I am going to sneak a shower in."

"Sure thing Marinette!" Tikki started as soon as she was told.

* * *

O-+-O

* * *

"Alya!" Marinette ran into the school courtyard and up to her friend.

"Marinette! What's the rush?" Alya looked confused.

"Sorry, I was _so_ close to being late." Marinette slowed down as she caught her breath. Alya looked at her.

"What do you mean?" Alya asked, curious. What could Alya be saying? School started in seven minutes.

"School doesn't start 'till eleven." What? No, this isn't right. Something's up.

"Alya, I-I d-don't f-feel s-so w-well." Marinette hunched clutching her stomach.

"I'll go get the nurse! Hang on!" Alya rushed away from her heading towards the medical office. Marinette ran into the girls' bathroom and transformed.

"Tikki! Spots on!" Tikki was soon sucked into Marinette's red earrings, and they appeared with spots. She ran outside in her Ladybug suit, luckily, not being noticed. What could Hawk Moth be up to? He already has an akumatized victim patrolling Paris. But what now?

* * *

 **Sorry for such a short chapter, the next one will be longer. I promise. Sorry I haven't updated in a while, I haven't been able to access my computer, as you may have guessed. But now chapter 3 is up. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Pleas leave reviews, as it helps me to improve my writing, which I very much appreciate, as I am not very good at writing. Anyways, Chapter 4: Coming up!**


	4. Trouble

Luck, or Fate

Chapter 4 – Trouble

* * *

"Chat!" Ladybug called. "Throw me up!"

"Here to help, M'lady." Chat Noir bowed his head. He boosted her up and she flew into the open sky.

"Hmmm, what is that I smell? Fear? MUA HA HA HA HA..." The Fear noticed Ladybug charging at him with her yo-yo at hand. She threw it at the cloud looking monster, wrapping it around one of his grey tentacles. "Mua ha ha! Don't you see? I'm impenetrable! Undefeatable!"

"Cataclysm!" Chat Noir pounced upwards, towards The Fear, and touched one of the tentacles. It disappeared, re-appearing again on the other side. "Uhhh?" Suddenly, The Fear's 'body' grew, bigger.

"Chat! He's feeding on our fear!" Ladybug called.

"Ahhh, right!" How does she figure out all this knowledge? "M'lady, you have your tricks, but next time..." Chat Noir winked in her direction.

"How're we supposed to defeat this thing?" Ladybug called to Chat.

"No idea. My Cataclysm didn't work very well."

"That's because this thing is too clever!" Ladybug yelled. Partly at The Fear, but also a warning to Chat, so he doesn't turn into cat pun mode. Although Ladybug liked Chat and his jokes, he did need to pay attention to what was happening and concentrate.

"Ladybug! Watch out!" Soon, Ladybug was on the floor, yet again. Taking a blow in her chest from one of The Fear's lethal tentacles, Ladybug wasn't in a very good state to fight. Chat Noir rushed down to her side. "Ladybug! Are you okay?" Chat Noir heard his ring beep in warning. "Arghh, seriously?" Chat Noir hoisted his Lady in his arms. "Stuff this timer!"

He escaped The Fear, more worried about Ladybug. He lay her down in a little hidden area, on a rooftop. "Be right back, M'lady."

As Chat Noir jumped into an alleyway, he transformed back into Adrien. Because of his timer, he couldn't transform straight away. He decided to pretend to stumble across her. Wait, I can't just walk over a rooftop saying I was just strolling by and saw her there! Adrien thought to himself.

* * *

O-+-O

* * *

"Where am I?" Ladybug awoke in darkness, mainly because it was night. She looked around. Nice little hideout? I wonder who found it? Ladybug thought. "AHHHHH! MY P-PARENTS!" Ladybug transformed back into Marinette before hurrying back home.

"Marinette! Where have you been?!" Marinette's mum heard her inside her room.

"Oh, you know, taking a walk outside." Marinette answered quite simply.

"For six hours? School finished at three, and it's nine o'clock now!"

"Oh, about that— "

"We were so worried! That akuma attack!"

"Marinette, your father and I have something we need to discuss in the morning."

"What is it?"

"You'll see when we talk about it. Good night sweetie." Marinette's mum went quiet.

"Night, Mum." Marinette sighed. "Tikki, do you think it was Chat?"

"What do you think Chat did?" Tikki tilted her head.

"Um, taking me to that place." Marinette hesitated.

"Maybe. I mean, he does want to protect you and all— "

"Tikki! Hide!" Marinette heard something on her balcony. Crash! Marinette rushed onto her balcony to see Chat Noir. What did he want? Did he find out that she was Ladybug? What could Chat Noir possible be doing here?

"Uhhh, hey. Chat Noir. What brings you here?" Marinette looked at him.

"I was wondering, because Ladybug is injured, and she needs shelter, and this is the closest place I came to, can you take her in?"

Oh no, no no no no! This isn't good. This isn't good at all! What do I do? Marinette thought.

"Umm, sure! We have a guest room; she can stay there for the night." Marinette figured that is Chat Noir didn't see Ladybug in the spot he left her, he would assume she got up and headed back to her own house.

"I will be right back." Chat Noir used his baton to fling himself back to where the spot was. Suddenly, Marinette's phone rang.

"Mum? What's up?"

"Who are you talking to?"

"Oh, no one special Mum."

"Marinette Dupain-Cheng!"

"Okay fine. Chat Noir showed up and he needs somewhere for Ladybug to stay, she's injured."

"Okay, that's fine. She can stay in the guest room." Marinette hung up and put her phone back in her purse. Phew. Marinette wiped her forehead. Chat Noir returned five minutes later.

"She's not there."

"Where could she possibly have gone?" Chat Noir looked worried.

"I'm not sure. Probably back home?" Marinette shrugged her shoulders.

"Okay, you're right. Thanks for your help anyways." Chat Noir smiled and jumped over the balcony.

"No, problem." Marinette said after he left.

* * *

O-+-O

* * *

"Plagg?" Adrien looked at his Kwami.

"Yes?" Plagg answered with his mouth full of Camembert cheese.

"Eww! Plagg, finish your cheese please!"

"Who do you think Ladybug is?" Adrien wondered. He walked to his bed and sat on it.

"What do you mean, 'who do you _think_?'. I mean, I know very well who it is. I just chose not to tell you."

"Plagg!" Adrien's expression turned to anger after Plagg broke the news.

"I know who Ladybug is, I know who Ladybug is!" Plagg teased.

"Then why don't you just tell me?!" Adrien shot at his Kwami.

"You heard the lady. 'Our identities must remain secret'." Plagg said in his high teasing voice.

"Arghh, why?! I would happily tell her my identity if it meant having her."

"Gross Adrien! You know us Kwamis' don't like listening to all this _romance stuff_!" Plagg covered his ears.

"Well, you know what Plagg?"

"What?" Plagg asked, stuffing his face with more cheese.

"I'm going to tell her."

"What?! Are you out of your mind?!"

"Right now. Plagg! Claws out!" Plagg was sucked into Adrien's ring and he transformed into Chat Noir. He lifted the window open, and jumped out.

* * *

 **Okay..., this probably wasn't the most exciting chapter... (Another boring day, of boring battles, with boring Chat Noir, and his boring jokes.) Honestly? I don't think it was that bad, considering my lack of skills. I put in a lot of effort to this chapter, and I hope you can see that. Uhhh, jeez, Blue Timing, has already reached 2, 500 views – [19** **th** **April 2016]. I did not see that coming... See you in chapter 5!**


	5. Clues

**EXCITING NEWS: The competition has been extended to the end of May, so the competition will end on the 1** **st** **of June. Lucky for you, I will keep writing my Fan Fiction, so you won't have to sit there with an unfinished story. So, enough about me and my very exciting news, hurry up and read chapter 5!**

* * *

Luck, or Fate

Chapter 5 – Clues

* * *

"Marinette!" Alya waved her fingers in front of Marinette's face. "Earth to Marinette!"

"Oh, sorry Alya." Marinette sighed. "It's just—"

"Yeah, I know. You can't stop looking at Adrien's house! Girl, what is it with that boy?"

"I don't know. There is just something." Marinette sighed again.

"C'mon, let's go to the park." Alya motioned her to come.

"Okay. Let me get my purse." Marinette made sure that Tikki was in her purse before putting the strap over her shoulder. Just then, she heard a crash. She looked in the direction of Adrien's house and saw Chat Noir leaping out of a window. 'Is Chat Noir Adrien? Nah, it can't be.' Marinette thought. 'He must be cutting corners.'

"Alya, you go. I'll catch up to you. Mum, is calling me."

"Sure!" Alya waved to her as she walked out the door.

"Tikki! Spots on!" Marinette transformed into Ladybug and threw herself out of her window. "Chat!"

"M'lady." Chat Noir bowed his head.

"Okay, what's going on here."

"I need to tell you something." Chat Noir motioned to the spot where he left her to rest the other day.

"Chat!" Ladybug whizzed her yo-yo towards a pole, sending it away from Chat Noir.

"Where did that pole come from?" Chat asked. Looking at Ladybug. "Also, that crash. Where—" Ladybug put her finger to his lips.

"Where is The Fear?"

"I think Hawk Moth withdrew him."

"Why would he do that?" Ladybug looked at Chat Noir, confused.

"I think because he refused to receive our Miraculouses." Chat Noir looked at Ladybug. "Where _did_ that pole come from?"

"I have no idea, Chat. Okay, now that we're Akuma free, you had something you needed to tell me?"

"Uhhh, yes. Come to that place."

Soon, they were both there, in the place where Chat Noir lay Ladybug to rest and heal after her incident.

"Ladybug? I can't live with you not knowing who I am." Chat Noir scratched his head. "It kills me."

"Oh Chat, you know you shouldn't. As much as it hurts me too." Ladybug let her head hang.

"Yeah, but I can't do this otherwise. I can't stand it; I feel like you must know who I am." Then Chat Noir felt comfortable, safe. Ladybug leaned into him. He embraced her in a tight hug.

"Chat, you mustn't." She said as she pulled away. "All your friends and family will be put in danger. Imagine if I was mind controlled to kill your family, and because I knew who you were, I did. I would never forgive myself."

"I know you, you would never, you would beat that mind control. I know you can, because you're strong. Mentally strong. One of the things I love about you."

* * *

O-+-O

* * *

Adrien paced his room. "Plagg, can't you give me a hint? We _are_ running out of Camembert." Adrien gave Plagg a face.

"Fine, just one clue."

"Yes!"

"But only, because I love Camembert so much... She's in your school, in your grade, in your—"

"CLASS!" Adrien proposed a victory dance.

"Yip, now can you get me some cheese?"

"Sure! You're the best!" Adrien ran to the supermarket to get Plagg some cheese, and on the way, he bumped into Marinette.

"H-hey Ad-drian." Marinette stuttered.

"Hey Marinette! I heard you had to go to hospital for something. What happened?"

"Um, I fell."

"How? Where?" Adrien asked with general interest.

"I was walking under the Eiffel Tower when someone pushed me off the bridge, I think they were trying to escape pursuit or something, but it was so painful."

"Marinette, please be careful." Adrien looked at her.

"Okay, I'll be careful with you..., I mean, careful with me, I mean... Never mind."

"See you later!"

"Bye!" Marinette smiled in laughter. 'Why can't I ever talk to him properly? He probably thinks that I'm someone with speech issues!' Marinette thought to herself. 'But he cared that I was in hospital. Never mind it was because I saved Chat.'

Adrien walked inside the supermarket. 'She was inside hospital the same day as Ladybug, she fell in the same place as Ladybug. Is this a coincidence?'

He bought Plagg his Camembert cheese and ran back home, where Plagg was waiting. Adrien walked into his room and handed Plagg the cheese.

"Mmm, thanks buddy!" Plagg gulped down his cheese.

"Plagg!" Adrien shook his head. "What am I going to do with you?"

* * *

O-+-O

* * *

"Ooohh! Alya! A notice has gone up!" Marinette squealed in excitement.

"Calm down Girl. By the way, where were you the other day, you told me to go, and you would catch up." Alya gave me a suspicious look.

"I was grounded, literally, and my phone was taken off me."

"Why? What did you do this time? Did you let the bread go stale?" Alya teased.

"No, someone found me injured by an akumatized victim, and took me to this shelter, and I woke up late and hurried home, and my parents were angry, so I told them what happened, but they didn't buy it."

'Oh my God. This can't be a coincidence.' Adrien overheard Marinette's conversation with Alya. 'I mean, I wouldn't mind Marinette as Ladybug, she's so sweet; stammering all the time.' Adrien smiled at the thought.

"Anyways, what's this notice?" Alya turned in Adrien's direction, catching him staring at Marinette. "Hey, Marinette? Adrien's staring at you." She whispered to her best friend.

"OMG OMG OMG OMG REALLY?!" Marinette burst out with excitement.

"Calm down! I'll leave the room, fill me in on any info." Alya slowly walked outside. It was then, Adrien walked up to Marinette. It was as if she could sense his presence.

"I saw the notice; the class is going to watch a soccer game. I guess I'll see you there! Maybe we can get to know each other a little better." Adrien smiled at Marinette. The girl who was seriously crushing on him. But yet, he did not know...

* * *

 **A little suspense eh? Well, I'm sure by the end of this, you're probably looking forward to chapter 6! I'm excited too! Because I'm gonna give you one hint; it's gonna get frisky...**


	6. The Soccer Game

**Ooohh! SO EXCITED! My views have shot up, my reviews are awesome! I know I'm not the best writer in the world so bare with me, but yeah. That's all for now. Read Chapter 6 and leave a review, favourite it and follow it! I can't wait to see how much you guys can help me!**

* * *

Luck, or Fate

Chapter 6 – The Soccer Game

* * *

'Oh. My. God.' Marinette's head was exploding. 'I have to tell Alya! She's gonna get so hyped!' Marinette bounced into the classroom with an extremely cheesy grin all over her face.

"What happened? You've got this cheesy grin all over your face and it's creeping me out."

"Alya! You won't believe what happened!" Marinette practically threw herself at Alya. "ADRIEN WANTS TO GET TO KNOW ME!" Marinette was so excited, she knocked her bag off the desk, and it went crashing on Adrien's head.

"Opps?" Marinette winced.

Adrien turned around to see a blushing Marinette staring at her bag. She walked down to his seat to get it.

"I'm so sorry." She said, managing not to stutter.

"That's okay, I know you can be a little clumsy sometimes." Adrien smiled, handed her bag back, and faced the front.

"Marinette, I need to talk to you after class." Alya now also had a cheesy grin all over her face.

* * *

O-+-O

* * *

Marinette picked up her phone and dialled Alya.

"What should I wear tonight? Adrien's gonna be there..." Marinette's voice faded into a cheesy grin again.

"I'm on my way, then we can get you prepped." Alya hung up and headed towards Marinette's house.

When Alya arrived, she saw about a dozen outfits laid out on Marinette's bed. Alya shook her head.

"Oh Marinette." Alya picked up black leggings, a long white t-shirt with a ladybug on it, and black flat boots. "Try this on." Marinette nodded her head excitedly and went to get changed.

She came out wearing her chosen outfit and looked at herself in the mirror.

"Marinette, I picked this outfit because you're not going anywhere fancy, you're just going to a soccer game."

"Yeah, but you're taste in fashion is like, AWESOME!" Marinette did a little pirouette and picked up her bag. 'Yup, Tikki is inside, okay, we're all set!' Marinette did a silent checklist in her head, making sure she had everything.

"C'mon Alya, this outta be a fun night, if Chloé doesn't show up." Marinette made a disgusted face.

"Ha ha ha! Yeah, that girl is nasty!" The two girls made their way to the soccer game. As they arrived, Marinette saw Adrien standing alone with his hands in his pockets.

"Ahhhh, he's so... Handsome." Marinette let her face rest on her hands, staring at Adrien.

"Marinette! Focus!" Alya lightly elbowed her in her side.

"Thanks for the help today, I'm super confident because of you!" Marinette hugged her best friend and they departed. Marinette decided to sit down on an elevated patch of grass, perfect height for a seat. She hoped that Adrien would see her alone and come to her.

But then, Chloé walked through the entrance. "Arghh, I despise that girl." Marinette muttered to herself. And as everyone expected, she ran straight to Adrien.

"Adrikins!" Chloé ran to him with her arms open.

"Umm, hey Chloé. I was hoping to get to know Marinette a little better tonight, maybe we can hang out tomorrow." Adrien looked at Chloé directly in the eye, giving her a get-out-of-my-life-but-I'm-telling-you-in-a-nice-way look.

'HA! TAKE THAT CHLOÉ!' Marinette cheered to herself. Adrien walked up to her and sat next to her.

"ARGHH! WHY MARINETTE?! I'M THE PRETTY ONE HERE! SHE'S JUST SOME SNOB!" Chloé yelled in all directions, so loud, the birds flew out of their nests and escaped.

"Hey! Chloé! If you're gonna be that mean, as to insult someone like that, you'll be sure never to see me again! And for the record, I'm sick, of you calling me Adrikins. It drives me nuts! So take that attitude and show everyone some respect!" Adrien was super angry now.

Marinette walked up and stood next to Adrien.

"Chloé, I'm sick of you being mean to me, trying to establish authority over me, and I'm especially annoyed, that you think you can just make everyone cry to amuse yourself. That's just selfish, has anyone ever called you that? Because that's what you are! Now, listen to Adrien. Take that attitude and show everyone some respect!"

"Woo hoo! Marinette! Adrien! Marinette! Adrien!" The rest of the crowd started cheering. "Marinette! Adrien!"

"Wow, those were some pretty persuasive words there." Adrien looked at Marinette.

"Thanks, you too." For the first time, Marinette didn't stutter when she talked to Adrien properly. And she realized it too, for she mentioned it. "I didn't stutter! Yay!"

"I noticed." Adrien smiled at her. "C'mon. Let's find somewhere to sit. We can enjoy the soccer game there."

Marinette and Adrien walked. _Together_ , to find a comfortable place to sit. _Together_.

* * *

O-+-O

* * *

Adrien thought. 'She sounds so much like Ladybug when she doesn't stutter.' He noticed the small ladybug on her t-shirt. 'I think Marinette is Ladybug.' Adrien smiled, and Marinette yawned.

"I'm so tired. The soccer is so good, but I just can't keep my eyes open."

"Yeah, me too." Adrien agreed. In a matter of minutes, Marinette was asleep, her head rested on Adrien's shoulder.

* * *

 **AHHHHHHH I can't wait to write chapter 7! I just can't wait! I hope you guys liked this chapter, as much as I did. I mean, I certainly LOVED writing it! See you in chapter 7!**


	7. The Touch a Test Can Make

Luck, or Fate

Chapter 7 – The Touch a Test Can Make

* * *

"Marinette. Wake up." Adrien whispered to her. "Marinette." She stirred slowly.

"What? What happened?" Marinette looked around, and saw Adrien. "What am I doing here?!" She asked, shocked, partly because she had been sleeping on her crush's shoulder.

"You fell asleep on my shoulder. And just now, the game finished." Adrien laughed lightly.

"Oh, wow." Marinette sat upright. "I remember everything now. "Ughh, I hope Chloé doesn't bother anyone soon." Marinette said.

"Yeah, she shouldn't. And if she does, I mean to you, not just anyone, I'll come and sort her out." Adrien blushed as Marinette did.

'What is happening?! Is Adrien really saying he'll stand up for _me_?!' Marinette's heart pumped in her throat.

"Would you like me to walk you home?" Adrien asked Marinette.

"Umm, yeah sure." Marinette blushed once again, not believing what happened. The two walked to Marinette's house. The lights were out, and Marinette guessed her parents were sleeping. "Thanks, I had a great time."

"Me too." Adrien looked down at Marinette. Their eyes locked for a second or two.

"I better get inside. It's getting late." Marinette opened the door.

"See you tomorrow!" Adrien waved. Marinette walked up the stairs and into her room. She made sure the trapdoor was closed, and the curtains were shut before she turned on her lamp.

"OH MY GOSH TIKKI!" Marinette squealed to her Kwami. Tikki flew out of her purse and perched on Marinette's bed.

"Marinette, I heard everything! You're going over the top with joy."

"I know! Okay, I need to stay calm. Because if I turn up to school tomorrow, jumping around with joy, people are gonna think I'm going mental."

"You're right Marinette." Tikki said.

* * *

"Plagg, I think I found my girl. Marinette is Ladybug."

"Mhm, I guess so, I can't tell you, you're gonna have to figure it out." Plagg gulped down another batch of Camembert cheese.

"I have! It just makes so much sense! She has to be!"

"You'll see her tomorrow, just relax." Plagg said. Adrien looked out of his window, and saw the Eiffel Tower all lit up with yellow lights.

"So pretty, just like her."

"Are you talking about Ladybug? Or Marinette?"

"Plagg! Both, because Marinette is Ladybug. And Ladybug is Marinette. But when am I supposed to tell her I know?" Adrien wondered.

* * *

O-+-O

* * *

"Alya! Can I have some help?" Nino motioned for Alya to sit where Adrien usually sits. "I don't get this Math question." Alya sat next to him, as Marinette walked past her. She winked at her best friend. 'Let's see how she enjoys the next lesson.' Alya thought.

"Hey Alya, why the change of seat?" Adrien asked her.

"Well, Nino wanted some help with a math question, so I sat here to help him."

"Okay then, guess I'm sitting next to Marinette today." Adrien assumed. He took a seat where Alya sat and saw Marinette in the corner of his eye.

"Hey." He said, smiling.

"Hey." She said back, smiling. The science teacher handed out a quiz to all the students.

"Aghh, no! I'm gonna fail this so bad! I didn't even know about it... I didn't even study!" Marinette groaned and flopped forward, resting her arms out in front of her

"I'm sure you'll be fine. You smash every test." Adrien stretched out and placed his hand on hers. The skin on both their hands tingled at the touch. Marinette turned to face Adrien, and he did the same. She blushed, but smiled, genuinely.

* * *

 _And because of Adrien's support, and because of Marinette, the two students scored perfect. One hundred percent, on a test none of them studied for, isn't it amazing what love can do?_

* * *

 **Hey guys! I hope you enjoyed this chapter! I know it was short, but oh well. I have bad news for you. It is that, the school term has started, and that means I will be updating a little bit less often then usual. That doesn't mean that you will have to wait ages and ages though. I will still update quite often. C:**


	8. Diaries and Waves

**Okay, I have some really good news! I have become a BetaReader! So, if anyone needs me to edit, I can! C:**

* * *

Luck, or Fate

Chapter 8 - Diaries and Waves

* * *

 _Dear Diary,_

 _The past two days have been awesome! On Wednesday night, I attended a soccer game, along with the rest of my class. And Adrien was there... We both stood up to Chloé and I think I made her super angry, along with the fact she'll never bother me again. But Adrien said that if she does try again, to me, he'll sort her out! Adrien said that!_

 _And on Thursday, we were given an insanely hard, surprise Science test. Arghh, but GUESS WHAT?! Adrien put his hand on mine! He practically held it! And the skin all over my body tingled. And I promised myself, never to wash my hands EVER! I can't believe it, and I don't usually do well in tests, but because of Adrien, the love of my life, I scored one hundred percent. That NEVER happens!_

 _So, I guess that was what happened over the past two days. I didn't write then, because I was trying to process everything that happened... Oh! And I don't wanna forget to mention this; I DIDN'T STUTTER WHEN I TALKED TO ADRIEN! OH. MY. GOD! I was so happy! Because he is my crush, my ultimate, forever lasting, crush, I stutter every time I talk to him. Except yesterday and Wednesday._

 _But I don't know, because I have been kinda attracted to Chat Noir lately, the way he talks to me, I know he is seriously crushing on me, but still. I don't know, I can't choose between Adrien, and Chat Noir. I mean, it would be a dream come true if Adrien was Chat Noir. I would totally freeze in time, process everything for about five hours, and then decide to show them, wait, him, arghhh this is so confusing! Anyways, if Adrien was Chat Noir, I would reveal my identity._

 _I mean, I would never do that! I would never show my identity to ANYONE! Not even Alya, but now, I think I am considering it, although I know I shouldn't. I know I can't. She'll be put in so much danger! And I don't want that for Alya, so for now, she's safe._

 _I just heard a scream, I gotta go! I have Paris to save..._

Marinette shut her diary and put it in the locked box she made. "Tikki! Spots on!" She jumped outside her balcony to see people running in all directions.

"AHHHHHHHHH! SAVE MEEEEEEEE!" People were yelling and screaming everywhere.

"LADYBUG! CHAT NOIR! SHOW YOURSELVES! OR THESE PEOPLE WILL DIE!" Ladybug nor Chat Noir wished to risk the lives of innocent people. Both of them jumped onto a rooftop. Ladybug saw Chat Noir walk up to her.

"M'lady." Chat Noir said, a little hesitant.

"Do you have a crush on someone?"

"What do you mean, pfft, I don't have a crush."

"Yeah right, as if I believe that." Ladybug rolled her eyes. Chat Noir was nervous, really nervous, knowing the fact he was saving Paris with Marinette.

"He calls himself Tidal Wave, I think, he has the power to control water."

"Hence the name." Ladybug said simply. Chat Noir only nodded.

"Cats don't like water!" Chat Noir ran behind Ladybug and started chattering as he threw another terrible cat pun.

"Not now Chat." Ladybug said as a huge wave of water consumed the city. She had her yo-yo in hand, swinging it in a circle.

"Where is he?" Chat Noir looked around using his cat eyes.

"I have no idea." Ladybug's eyes widened as she saw that the wave wasn't leaving any water behind. "Chat, I think Tidal Wave, is the wave going through Paris right now."

"Oh yeah! Makes sense now! Because—"

"No water is being left behind!" They said simultaneously. They chased after Tidal Wave, weapons ready.

"Tidal Wave! We're right here! Come and get us!" Marinette pointed to Chat, and then to the left of her, then to herself and right of her. Chat nodded and jumped left, towards the Zoo, and Ladybug right, towards the City Hall.

Hawk Moth's mask appeared on Tidal Wave's face.

"Go after Ladybug! Without her, Chat Noir is useless!" Hawk Moth's voice repeated inside Tidal Wave's mind.

Tidal Wave turned away from Chat Noir, and chased after Ladybug. "M'lady! He's after you!" Chat Noir called to her.

"On it!" Ladybug gave a smirk like grin, and turned towards the beach. Although she knew that water would be his strong habitat, she had an idea. She ran onto the sandy beach, and jumped onto a surf board. She took it out to sea, with Tidal Wave close behind.

"I knew it! He can surf!" Ladybug was feeling very pleased with herself for figuring out who had been akumatized. She called Chat. He answered.

"Where are you? And where is Tidal Wave?" Chat Noir asked.

"I'm surfing. And Tidal Wave is the professional surfer Peter Burnsby." Ladybug didn't look at the camera, a result of her concentration not to fall into the ocean.

"On my way." Chat hung up and headed towards the beach. Ladybug parked up on a rock, that was poking out of the ocean.

"Lucky Charm!" Ladybug threw her yo-yo up summoning her Lucky Charm. The little object fell into her hands. "A fan? What am I supposed to do with this?" It was a little fan, but she decided not to use it until she figured out where the Akuma was hiding.

"M'lady, you alright?" Chat parked another surf board onto the little rock head.

"Yeah, I'm trying to find where the Akuma is."

"Look! The plastic crest!" Chat Noir pointed to the plastic blue cover, on top of Tidal Wave's crest.

"It must be keeping him in shape! Nice going Chat!"

"Hey Tidal Wave!" Ladybug threw herself at the giant wave, turning on the fan, and blowing all the water out of the plastic crest. Then she realized she wasn't on her surfboard. She fell into the water, managing to get Tidal Wave out of shape, he was harmless, the only problem was the Akuma, they could multiply, as Ladybug learned in her first try saving Paris.

The plastic crest cover fell on the patch of water she was in. "Chat!" She propped her hands on the edge, as it slowly sank. It was too big for her to swim out.

"Ladybug! I'm not going to lose you again! Cataclysm!" Chat Noir used his Cataclysm to break the plastic cover, freeing the Akuma. He helped Ladybug onto the rock head, and she caught the Akuma.

"Pound it!" The two fighting partners recited in unison, performing their victorious fist bump.

"Brrrr, now I'm freezing!" Ladybug shivered. Her earring beeped, signaling her five-minute timer. Chat didn't hear it.

"I want to show you something. Meet me at that place..."

* * *

 **I have some notes here for you c: Okay, so Blue Timing is thrashing me in follows and favourites! I have had about 4 people saying I can win this comp, and I DO NOT want to let them down, they have faith in me, and I really do wanna win this comp. But I'm not getting enough support, I mean, how am I supposed to win, if not enough people are supporting me? I'm not trying to criticize people, that isn't my intention, but I NEED more support if I'm gonna win this thing, so put in some effort and follow, favourite, and review!**


	9. Revealed

**I woke up this morning, and I remembered having 19 reviews last night. I opened my laptop and saw I had 28 reviews. It. Blew. My. Mind. OMG Thank you guys SO much! You have been awesome! These are score shares for 28** **th** **April:**

 **Me = 28 reviews [1 bad/27 good], 21 Favourites, 35 Followers.**

 **Blue Timing = 21 Reviews [20 good/1 by herself], 47 Favourites, 80 Followers.**

 **Yeah, I'm not in the lead, but oh well.**

* * *

Luck, or Fate

Chapter 9 – Revealed

* * *

Chat Noir arrived before Ladybug. "This is b-bigger than I r-rememb-ber." Ladybug said, shivering.

"Yeah, because the owner abandoned it, and I renovated it a little." Chat Noir had outdone himself. He turned on the light. The walls were crème, with a woven carpet. In the corner, was a couch. There was a small bathroom and a small kitchen. The whole room was small, but it was cozy.

"Wow, Chat. When did you get the time to do this?" Ladybug looked around, shocked at the amazing job Chat had done.

"I wanted some comfort." Chat Noir said, and Ladybug smiled. "This is hard for me to say." Chat Noir scratched his head. "I know who you are." Chat Noir looked into Ladybug's eyes.

"What? How? No, you don't. Do you?" Ladybug overwhelmed herself with questions.

"I figured it out, and I know how much your identity is to you." Chat Noir sighed and let his head hang.

"Chat, it's okay, you just can't tell anyone." Ladybug walked up to him and put her hand on his shoulder sympathetically. "I don't know who you are, but who ever you are, under that mask, you don't know how much you've supported me. Part of you is part of me." Ladybug told him.

At those words Chat Noir opened his mouth. "M'lady."

'No way. It can't be.' Marinette thought.

"Chat Noir. Or whatever your real name is." Ladybug said.

"I'll give you a clue, you know me, just got to know me."

"Another one?" Ladybug gave Chat Noir a pleading face.

"You fell asleep on my shoulder in a soccer game." Chat Noir looked hopeful.

"Adrien?!"

"Marinette." Just as Chat said her name, her timer ran out, and she transformed into Marinette.

Chat Noir looked at her, and let himself turn into Adrien. Marinette pulled her diary out of her pocket and opened to her last entry, and showed him.

... _I don't know, I can't choose between Adrien, and Chat Noir. I mean, it would be a dream come true if Adrien was Chat Noir. I would totally freeze in time, process everything for about five hours, and then decide to show them, wait, him, arghhh this is so confusing! Anyways, if Adrien was Chat Noir, I would reveal my identity..._

"I have had the biggest crush on you for eternity. Since the day you gave me your umbrella and looked at me in empathy. I know Chloé was the only person you knew. And since then, I have been crushing on you so much. That's why I stutter all the time, because I'm nervous." Marinette looked at her feet.

"You probably knew that Chat Noir had been crushing on Ladybug. You knew. But I realized something over the past couple of days." Adrien also looked at his feet.

"And what is that?" Marinette asked, her head still down.

"I didn't fall in love with Ladybug, I fell in love with you." Adrien looked up. Marinette's eyes widened.

"You did? But me? I'm just ordinary? Me? Over heaps of hot girls?" Marinette looked at Adrien.

"Shhhh, don't talk." Adrien's voice was soft, and calm. "Just feel." Adrien leaned in and his lips touched Marinette's. Marinette's heart beat in her throat. Adrien placed his hand gently on her cheek. 'Adrien is kissing me!' She thought, and she returned the kiss. She wrapped her hand on his neck. Adrien's hand found its way around Marinette's waist and pulled her towards him.

"You know, I've never kissed someone before, and I don't know what a first kiss should feel like, but it just felt right." Adrien slid his arms down Marinette's arms and held her hands.

"Was is luck? Or was it Fate, that made this moment possible?" Marinette looked up at Adrien.

"Eww! That's disgusting!" A little black Kwami peered out of Adrien's jacket. Adrien started laughing and soon, Marinette joined in.

"This is for you Plagg!" Adrien put both his hands on Marinette's cheeks and kissed her, once again. Marinette put both her arms around Adrien's shoulders. They both ignored Plagg as they gave the attention to each other.

"Seriously?! I'm gonna get you back for this!" Plagg yelled as he flew outside. "Ughh, gross. Why me? Why meeee?" Plagg threw his little black paws over his eyes, and shielded them.

* * *

O-+-O

* * *

"Alya! Over here!" Marinette waved to her best friend, but she didn't look up. She had something in her hands, something that looked like photos. She ran up to her best friend, who was standing in the courtyard. "Alya, hey!" Alya quickly shoved the photos in her pocket.

"Oh, hey Marinette!" She waved to Marinette.

"Alya... Show me those photos." Marinette looked at Alya giving her a 'seriously? What's the problem?' look. Alya shook her head simply. "Fine. I HAVE VERY EXCITING NEWS!"

"What is it? Let me guess, you didn't stutter when you were talking to Adrien?"

"No. Wait for it, wait for it, ADRIEN—"

"Hold that thought, because I think I know what it is. I know you have had an insane crush on Adrien, for who knows how long, and sorry if I stalked you a little, but how do you explain this?" She showed Marinette a picture of her sleeping on Adrien's shoulder. Then she put that one to the back, and revealed another one of her and Adrien when they sat together and Adrien rested his hand on Marinette's. "I may have planned a little dialogue with Nino, so you could sit with Adrien." Alya beamed.

And then, she showed a picture of Adrien, kissing Marinette. "You have some explaining to do missy." Alya took Marinette's hand and dragged her into an empty classroom.

* * *

 **I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I know, I said I wouldn't upload often, because of school, but I decided to scrap homework and write. Lol, I know it's bad, but I get it done after I do a bit of writing. Also, I stay up late to finish a chapter :P See you in chapter 10! :D :D :D**


	10. Squeals and Giggles

**I'm** _ **so**_ **sorry for not uploading in a week. A** _ **week**_ **! I was on school camp, three hours from my laptop. So, that didn't exactly help much. Anyways, chapter 10 is here, now, so let's get reading!**

* * *

Luck, or Fate

Chapter 10 – Squeals and Giggles

* * *

"It's not what you think—" Marinette looked nervously at Alya. She tried her best not to smile at the thought of Adrien kissing her. Kissing _her_! Not Lila, who had tried to steal his heart – multiple times at that. Was Alya mad at her? But why would Alya be mad at Marinette? She hadn't done anything wrong, and Alya had given her all the help she could possibly wish for, maybe even more.

"Marinette..." Alya looked at her with no happiness in her voice, no laughter, and no bubbly Alya. Was she jealous? Nah, no way! Not Alya. "I'M SO HAPPY FOR YOU!" Alya squealed and hugged her best friend.

"Okay, Alya, that's enough, I can't breathe." Marinette stuttered, with hardly any air to speak on, as Alya squeezed the life out of her.

"Girl, how? I mean, that fast? No way, how?" Alya dragged a chair down behind Marinette and sat down on her own, bouncing lightly, clearly excited.

"Okay, before I spill, how the heck did you get those photos? Were you spying on me the since the soccer game?" Marinette looked at her best friend directly in the eye, raising an eyebrow.

"Okayyyy, I might have followed you a couple of times, but nothing major." Marinette suddenly looked worried. A million thoughts processed in her head. 'Has Alya found out? Does Alya know I'm Ladybug? Does she know if Adrien is Chat Noir?' Marinette's heart pounded in her chest at the thought. "Hey, Mari, is something wrong?" Alya leant forward looking at Marinette's face.

'Am I going to have to tell Alya?' Marinette thought, worried.

"Alya, tell me every little thing you saw." Marinette still looked worried, so Alya did as she was asked.

"Well, the soccer game was the soccer game, plus everyone saw what you two did to Chloé. She ran home crying! But to be completely honest, she deserved it." Alya pursed her lips a little. "And how did you get so tired so fast? Because when I came over to help you pick an outfit, you were _far_ from tired."

"I dunno, I guess I just felt the night air, and fell asleep." Marinette shrugged her shoulders, blushing.

"And then Adrien walked you home. You do realize I was laughing like uncontrolled donkey, when I saw your eyes lock for that split second." Alya giggled. And Marinette joined in the giggle.

"No, I did not know you were even there!" Marinette reached over and tapped Alya's nose. "Nosy Parker." She said, in between laughs.

"Then I went home, and then the next day at school, I planned a little dialogue with Nino that morning, so I could see what it'd be like if you sat next to Adrien. And oh boy, I had not expected Adrien, to place his _hand_ on yours. I was bursting inside my own soul!" Alya's arms pointed upwards as she squirmed in her seat, unable to control her happiness.

"And both of you scored perfect! Gosh, if that makes test scores rise, what the heck have I been missing out on?!" Alya beamed. "Right, next time I see Nino..." Alya slapped her hand in front of her mouth, containing any further words.

"Alya!" Marinette giggled and crossed her feet. "Are you crushing on Nino?" Marinette tilted her head. Adrien turned the doorknob and poked his head through the door space.

"If you do, then lucky you, because Nino's gonna ask you out today." Adrien beamed and shut the door. He walked past the classrooms towards the locker rooms. Alya's mouth fell right to the floor. 'What? _What?!_ ' Alya's mind blew up like an atomic bomb.

"Alya. Alya!" Marinette snapped her fingers in front of Alya's face. "Alya. Focus! We'll worry about Nino later!" Marinette waved in front of Alya's eyes.

"Did that just happen?" Alya looked at Marinette, plainly shocked.

"Yes it did, now carry on." Marinette motioned for Alya to speak.

"Okay, then Tidal Wave attacked the town, and it was all over the news! I was so excited, because Ladybug would come to save the day. So I ditched following you and went home, partly because I didn't want to drown in a huge wave that could talk, and was alive. Kinda." Alya made a face.

"Oh yeah? Did you see Ladybug?" Marinette asked, knowing inside of her, that she was Ladybug, and she had to make Alya think that Ladybug was someone else.

"Nah, but she almost died! Apparently she almost drowned under a plastic mould!" Alya spoke to Marinette, having absolutely no clue, that her favourite superhero was her best friend.

"I heard, Chat Noir saved her. You know how much he likes her." Marinette added.

"Yeah, they remind me of Adrien and you." Alya giggled, again.

"No way!" Marinette half stood. Alya started laughing, and so did Marinette.

"I didn't go home, I went to this abandoned place thingy, with some nice furniture and carpets." Alya said to Marinette.

'Our place.' Marinette thought.

"And I fell asleep behind the couch. And I woke up to the sound of Adrien's name being called, loudly and I listened." Alya said.

' _I didn't fall in love with Ladybug, I fell in love with you._ ' Those words ran through Marinette's mind like a train.

"And then I zoned out for a little, thinking about the possibilities, and before I knew it, I could hear it, I heard Adrien kiss you!" Alya jumped from her seat, ready to burst with energy. "I poked my head from the couch, and took a photo."

'Phew.' Marinette thought, silently sighing.

"What?! Stalker!" Marinette hid her thoughts, keeping her face blank, and unreadable.

"Sorry?" Alya said, showing her teeth. "But it was so worth it!"

"Alya!" Marinette chased her best friend out of the classroom and into the locker rooms.

* * *

 **Thank you, guys, for all your support in this competition. I'll tell you something, a guest that wrote a review on chapter 9. This person called himself/herself 'It's me again'. And they wrote something that inspired me a great deal. And that is why, I'm going to try my hardest. I'm going to try and win this competition. Not because I want to prove something, but because I want to prove to myself. That I can do it, prove to myself, that I can win, and that it's possible. These words: You are the best story writer I've ever seen. Now I don't mind reading this, competition or not, you are a great writer and don't let anything or anyone change that. My eyes welled with tears, tears of happiness, tears of joy. This is the longest author's note I have ever written, but I feel that it was worth it, so whoever you are, wherever you are, thank you.**


	11. Vanish

Luck, or Fate

Chapter 11 – Vanish

* * *

James placed his top hat on the table, "And now, for the final act... I shall make this hat _vanish_!" He tapped his wand on the hat three times, before covering it with a pink, silk cloth. Inside the cloth were stilts, holding it up. James pushed down a pedal, and a hole in the table opened. He kept looking up as the hat fell into the hole.

James smiled. 'Finally! I got something to work!' Everything in the show so far had gone to plan, and now he just had to perfect this act.

He pulled away the cloth, the stilts folding in. He smiled happily to the crowd, whose smiles faded. 'What had he done?!' He had put the hat on the table upside down! Oh no, this was terrible! What was he going to do now?!

"Booooo!" Some yelled, while others wanted their money back.

James backed up, dropping his cloth.

"That was a scam! Fake! Money back!" The crowd yelled, leaving their seats and heading for the ticket seller.

* * *

O-+-O

* * *

Marinette walked with Alya and sat down on a bench, as the lunch bell rang.

"Marinette, come here." Adrien motioned for Marinette to follow him.

She left Alya on the bench and followed Adrien to where Nino was standing, trembling, "I'm guessing Nino's terrified?" Marinette raised an eyebrow at Adrien.

"Um, yeah." Nino looked at her.

Marinette laughed, "Nino, relax. Just walk up to her, and ask her if she wants to grab dinner or something. Trust me, she'll say yes." Marinette smiled at Nino and Adrien before walking back to Alya.

"Mari, what's going on?" Alya asked.

Before Marinette had a chance to answer, Nino stepped in, as still as a rock.

"Um, A-Alya?" Nino stuttered. He took a glance at Marinette, and she motioned for him to keep going. "W-would you l-like to um... Grab dinner w-with me?" Nino sighed as he finally found the courage to speak.

* * *

O-+-O

* * *

James ran backstage and took the emergency exit out of the theatre. His dreams had been crushed, all because of that hat. Why had he done it? He knew it was a risk.

"Ahhhh, what's better than a devastated magician who has just crushed his dreams?" Hawk Moth teased. A butterfly flew into his hand, the once white wings turning a sinister purple.

"Go, my evil Akuma, and evilise him!" Hawk Moth waved his stick and the Akuma flew out of Hawk Moth's hideout.

The Akuma made its way to the upset magician. It flew into the wand that he was tapping his hand with. He raised his head as Hawk Moth's mask appeared on his face.

"Vanish, those people have crushed your dreams... I can give you the power to vanish, and to transform, but you must do something for me in return..." Hawk Moth grinned, evilly. "Bring me Ladybug and Chat Noir's Miraculouses." Hawk Moth told James.

"Yes Hawk Moth, they shall vanish from existence."

* * *

O-+-O

* * *

"Ooohh Nino! I was scared you weren't ever gonna ask!" Alya squealed excitedly. Marinette winked at her before Alya continued. "Of course, text me later." She smiled and Nino flashed a cheesy grin before walking away.

Adrien looked back and smiled at her. 'So Chat Noir's charming eyes, had been Adrien this whole time?' Marinette's mind spun.

The ground rumbled, and dust fell from the roof. 'What was that?' Marinette thought, looking around. The ground shook again, cracking the balcony surrounding multiple classrooms. People started screaming.

"Everyone get outside!" Mr. Damocles yelled, cupping his hands around his mouth. Students were running in all directions. The ground split, causing the cracked balcony to fall. Multiple students fell to the ground, unbalanced.

"Myléne!" Ivan yelled, watching her cling on to what was left of the balcony.

'That's enough!' Marinette thought. Adrien looked at her and she nodded. They both ran to the locker rooms.

"Tikki! Spots on!"

"Plagg! Claws out!"

The two heroes ran back from the locker rooms to see Myléne still hanging off the balcony remains. Chat Noir rushed forward, extending his baton onto the remainders of the balcony. Myléne, who started to fall, was caught by an airborne Chat Noir.

"Ivan!" Myléne ran up to him.

"Well done Chat." Ladybug nodded.

"Where is the Akuma?" Chat looked around, not seeing anything. Then something caught his eye. 'Was it teleporting?' Chat thought. "Ladybug, I think the Akuma is, _teleporting_." Chat squinted his eyes.

"What the—" Ladybug looked, and saw exactly what Chat was seeing. "How are we supposed to catch this thing if it teleports?"

"I have no idea." Chat looked at Ladybug. _Marinette_. "Let's give it some attention, maybe it will get tired, and it won't be able to teleport anymore."

"Good thinking Chat. Let's try it." Ladybug and Chat Noir rushed forward when the ground, that had split before, opened. It revealed a giant space of nothing.

"Hold on Chat!" Ladybug threw here yo-yo and it hooked on a light pole, swinging them across the sinkhole, and over to the Akuma.

"Bring me their Miraculouses!" Hawk Moth screamed into Vanish's head, as Hawk Moth's mask appeared on his face.

"Ahhhh, Ladybug and Chat Noir. This is gonna be easy!" He clicked his fingers, teleporting behind Ladybug. He reached forward and grabbed Ladybug's ears. Before he pulled her earrings out, he declared, "Hawk Moth shall reign!"

"Ladybug no!" Chat leapt from the side, knocking Vanish off Ladybug. And as expected, he vanished from Chat Noir's grasp, and re-appeared behind Chat. Ladybug charged forward and punched Vanish in the eye.

He fell to the floor, then got back up again. "You, imbecile!" He yelled. He tried to teleport, but his distance was off.

"Chat! He can't teleport if he can't see!" Ladybug clutched her ears not letting them go. "Thanks for protecting me earlier." She said softly. She kissed Chat Noir on his cheek and watched them turn red.

"My pleasure, M'lady." Chat bowed before Ladybug.

Vanish looked towards Ladybug's yo-yo. His eyes glowed green, and Ladybug's yo-yo started to glow too. Vanish turned her weapon, and Akuma catcher to stone. She dropped it from shock, and it shattered into a million pieces. Vanish teleported himself somewhere out of sight.

"Chat? What are we supposed to do now?" Ladybug looked up at Chat Noir. _Adrien_. It seemed a bit awkward to Marinette, since Adrien was her crush.

Chat looked around, making sure no-one was around before saying, "Mari, everything'll be okay. We'll figure something out."

"Adrien, I am the only one who can catch Akumas though." Ladybug's eyes sank to the floor, her eyes welling up with tears.

"Marinette, look at me please. When I say we'll figure something out, I mean it. Okay? Remember, I'm always here for you." Chat smiled at her, hoping to lift her spirits.

Ladybug didn't say anything, just wrapped her arms around Chat, and hugged him.

* * *

 _Ladybug's yo-yo is gone, the only way to catch an Akuma is gone. She only has Chat Noir for support. Marinette was clearly stressed, stressed enough to consider telling Alya..._

* * *

 **Oh my gosh! I am really proud of this chapter! I have good news and bad news. Good news: I have found an awesome BetaReader. Bad news: The competition is coming to an end soon, and it looks like Blue Timing is gonna win.**

 **Edited by: Ryxina**


	12. Kwamis and Kisses

Luck, or Fate

Chapter 12 – Kwamis and Kisses

* * *

Wayzz flew around Master Fu. "Ladybug's yo-yo is gone. How is the Akuma going to be caught?" Wayzz asked, concerned.

"It can't. The only way is for Hawk Moth's Miraculous to be retrieved, and then everything will go back to normal. Well, when that boy finally figures out he can use his Miraculous properly," Master Fu said back to his little green Kwami.

"We need to tell them that there is still a way." Wayzz suggested.

"Indeed. I will go in five minutes, when I have gathered my stuff." Master Fu arose from his seated position. He groaned, putting a hand to his lower back before falling back into his seat. "My back."

"Master, are you okay? It looks like I might have to go."

"Quite so. Will you go, Wayzz?"

"Of course, Master," replied Wayzz before he flew out of the window and headed for the pair.

* * *

O-+-O

* * *

"Mari, look!" Chat pointed to the sky.

"What is it?" She looked up, but saw nothing.

"Another Kwami!" Chat put his arm around Ladybug's waist and extended his baton. They jumped on the school rooftop and watched it fly towards them

"Greetings. I am Wayzz, and as you already know, I'm a Kwami." He looked at Ladybug.

"It is not over. There is still a way, and you..." Wayzz pointed at Chat Noir. "You can use your Miraculous just like Ladybug."

"What? How?" Chat's eyes widened.

"Just like Ladybug. Throw your baton in the sky, and yell Miraculous... Or whatever you call yourself," Wayzz instructed. "I'm just warning you... This is a one off time – Master Fu knows Ladybug's yo-yo is gone, therefore she cannot use it."

"I never knew; can I try it now?" Chat Noir looked at the Kwami.

"If you wish to," said Wayzz as he floated gracefully in the air.

"Miraculous Chat Noir!" He threw his baton in the sky, and black particles flew in all directions, fixing the wrecked school grounds, and every little piece of damage Vanish caused... Except for Ladybug's yo-yo. "That is so awesome!" He jumped in excitement. Ladybug slouched, noting the facts.

"Right to the point; the only way to catch this Akuma is to take Hawk Moth's Miraculous," Wayzz said plainly.

* * *

O-+-O

* * *

Marinette paced her room. "How are we going to get Hawk Moth's Miraculous? We don't even know where he is!" Marinette buried her face in her hands.

"Mari, relax, like I said earlier, we'll figure something out," Adrien sat on her bed, tired. "Would you mind if I lied down? I'm really tired."

"Sure, I'll be stressing, as usual," Marinette mumbled as she looked at her now clean wall. It was free of the magazines and posters; they were in a neat pile on her desk. Adrien laid his head down and propped his feet up, after removing his shoes.

Marinette sat down on her desk, when an idea slowly began to form. Then it came to her and with a jolt she said, "Adrien." She turned around on her spinney chair faster than a lightning bolt. She slapped her forehead with her palm, only to see Adrien asleep, snoring quietly, on her bed.

"What are we going to do with you?" She shook her head lightly.

She stepped down from her chair and walked beside her bed, where Adrien lay peacefully. "Adrien… Wake up," Marinette whispered and shook his shoulders gently.

"Wha-at?" Adrien sat up as he wiped his eyes.

"You fell asleep," Marinette giggled.

"What? I told you I was tired!" Adrien laughed and scratched his head.

Marinette giggled again and said, "You're quite the character and, surprisingly, hilarious."

"Aww, really?" Adrien's eyes widened in astonishment.

"Yes, thank you for cheering me up," she smiled.

"But I didn't do anything! I just fell asleep on your bed!" Adrien said.

" _But_ you fell asleep in under a minute. Did you know that you snore? Anyway, I have an idea," Marinette said as he raised an eyebrow in query. "But it is going take some effort, and we both know how highly _not_ motived you are." She gave an evil grin.

"I'm listening." Adrien said, ignoring that last comment. He dragged Marinette down on the bed to sit next to him.

"The Akuma has to come from somewhere," Marinette said in a proud tone.

"Right, your point being, M'lady," Adrien stared at her as Marinette smiled devishly.

"So every time an Akuma comes, we can backtrack it is steps, and eventually, reach Hawk Moth!" Marinette's eyes sparkled in the sunlight. The glow faded as cloud coverage formed.

"Genius! I would've never thought of that!" Adrien grabbed Marinette by the waist, lifting them both up before he swung her in a circle a couple of times. He gently put her down.

"I'm glad it was you," Marinette said and Adrien instantly knowing what she had meant.

"Nah, you definitely could've found a better Chat Noir," Adrien wasn't sure whether she _really_ meant it, or she was just trying to be nice.

"What makes you think that?" Marinette looked Adrien in the eye, with a glint of curiosity.

"I don't know; I feel like I've let you down."

"Adrien..."

"Mari… Why me?"

"You were the one from the very beginning – as Ladybug and Marinette," she said beaming at Adrien with that gorgeous smile of hers. She was trying to cheer him up. The sky was now dark, filled with gray clouds. The metallic, earthy scent of rain filled the air in her room.

"How can I be so sure?" Adrien asked, glancing at her with his emerald eyes.

"I'll prove it... Somehow" Marinette said, and Adrien leaned forward. The clouds were heavy, and as it started to pour down with rain. She closed her eyes as Adrien touched his lips to Marinette's.

He closed his eyes, and wrapped his arm protectively around her. His Lady cupped her hand behind the back of Adrien's head, lost in his soft hair.

"Seriously?! Not this again!" Plagg screwed his eyes shut and covered them with his paw, for extra protection.

Separating, they gave each other one long last look before Marinette piped up, "Aww, Plagg. Can't get enough?" she teased.

Adrien laughed, "You haven't seen the best part!" Adrien added.

"Noooo! Get me out of here!" Plagg screamed, and flew into one of Marinette's drawer.

"Come, I want to show you something," Adrien took Marinette's hand, and with a nod from her, he led her out the door into the misty world.

* * *

 **I am calling off the competition. An incident happened, and we both noticed before it could grow any bigger. We both agreed that we'll call it off with no winner. We decided to leave the judging to you guys. Leave it in the review section! Tell me who you thought should've won! I will not be offended if you say you thought Blue Timing was your winner, because she did write an amazing Fan Fiction.**

 **Pat on the back, and applaud for her. She gave an extraordinary effort.**

 **So, leave it in the review section! Who won? Me, Flicka7? Or My opponent, Blue Timing?**

 **I will write more, even after the competition, but not as often, as I would like to pay attention to my new book that I want to post on FictionPress and a new FanFiction. Sorry for the incredibly long author's note, but I felt it necessary.**

 **That's all for now guys!**

 **Edited by: Ryxina & Chels.**


	13. Hawk Moth

Luck, or Fate

Chapter 13 – Hawk Moth

Through alleyways, across roads, and down streets the pair found their way to the front gate of Adrien's mansion. Adrien pulled a clicker out of his pocket and opened the gate.

"Where are we going?" Marinette asked, still being led by Adrien.

"You'll see..." He said, holding Marinette's hand. He opened the main door, leading Marinette inside and up the grand staircase. They entered the photography room; that's where all Vincent's equipment lay.

"I thought you'd laugh at these." Adrien said, turning on a small hand camera. He showed Marinette photos of Ladybug and Chat Noir goofing around together.

"Memories..." Marinette laughed at the photo that Chat Noir fell off a rooftop. She remembered the scene.

"You're gonna fall off!" Ladybug exclaimed in laughter, holding the camera up.

"Nah, never!" Chat Noir looked back, extended his foot and lost his balance. Ladybug snapped a picture accidentally, capturing the hysterical moment of Chat Noir's cheesy expression of surprise.

Adrien's light laugh brought Marinette back to the present. She heard a slight off sound to her right.

"Uhhh, anyone else in here?" She whispered, not turning away from her line of sight.

"Um no?" Adrien looked in her direction, also noticing something. He grabbed her hand and led her to his room.

"Tikki! Spots on!" Marinette transformed into Ladybug quicker than lightning.

"Plagg! Claws out!" Adrien transformed into Chat Noir and followed Ladybug out the room.

"What could it be? _Who_ could it be?" Ladybug whispered, creeping back into the photography room.

"No idea." Chat whispered back. They crept closer to the spot where they heard the rustling. Ladybug drew her hand and held Chat Noir back.

"Let's just watch and wait." Ladybug whispered.

"Alright." Chat stopped moving and the pair chose a spot crouched behind a shelf. Soon, Vincent arose from his hiding spot, and seemed to think that Ladybug and Chat Noir had left.

Chat started to stand, but Ladybug held him down.

"Something's not right. Stay here." She whispered.

"He isn't allowed in here without permission!" Chat murmured harshly.

"Again, something isn't right." The two superheroes peeked over the top of the shelf. Vincent looked side by side and opened his pants pocket.

"No way..." Ladybug's eyes widened.

"A Kwami?!" Nooroo flew out of Vincent's open pocket and Vincent opened his other hand, revealing the pendant. He transformed into Hawk Moth and opened a secret passageway in the wall.

"This ends now!" Ladybug arose from her hiding place and stood to face Hawkmoth. Chat Noir joined her at her side and drew his baton.

"Ahhh, young Adrien, I should've known..." Hawk Moth's comment caused Chat's eyes to widen.

"Let's do this M'lady!" He charged forward and knocked Hawk Moth off his feet. The giant purple beast recovered quickly and clenched his fist, lifting Chat Noir into the air using his powers.

"Stop! You're hurting him!" Hawk Moth tightened the grip around Chat's neck and lifted Ladybug up with his free hand.

"M'lady! No!" He managed to speak through the tight grip around his neck.

"You d-don't have to... Do this..." Ladybug stuttered.

"Ahhh, but I do. It's the only way to bring Mrs. Agreste back!" He yelled a little too loud.

"You... Y-you... You killed her!" Chat Noir accused as Hawk Moth's grip loosened around his neck slightly.

"No! He did!" The angered Hawk Moth pointed to a startled Mr. Agreste.

"What?" Mr. Agreste surrendered his hands in the air. "I didn't do anything..." Hawk Moth dropped Ladybug and Chat Noir on the floor and charged at Mr. Agreste.

Ladybug hooked her yo-yo around Hawk Moth's leg and pulled him backwards.

"Vincent, you do not have to do this." Chat Noir said, approaching Hawk Moth.

"I loved Mrs. Agreste. I loved her more than anything. But you! You..." He pointed to Mr. Agreste. "You charmed her away from me!" He struggled inside of Ladybug's yo-yo.

"She was mine! Until you came!" He gave up and transformed back into Vincent the photographer. He opened the pendant and showed everyone the photo of Mrs. Agreste inside the Miraculous.

"NO!" Chat Noir leapt towards Hawk Moth and attacked him.

"Chat! No! We need answers!" Ladybug leapt after him, pulling him off Vincent. She turned Chat towards her and saw that he'd been crying. "It's okay. Hush now." She comforted him with a hug.

"It's alright Kitty." Chat Noir laughed lightly through clear, wet tears at her words. "What do you mean, he killed her?" Ladybug bent down and faced Vincent.

"When I found out that _he_ had married her, I went into a stage of depression, and I accidentally made her vanish. And it was _his_ fault!" Both Chat Noir and Mr. Agreste gasped.

"That's it!" Chat Noir leapt onto Vincent and grasped his Miraculous. He smashed it on the floor and the photo of his mother fell out.

"What's that...?"

A swirl of graceful magic started spilling out of the pendant.


	14. Author's Note

**Hey guys! I'm so sorry for not updating for a very long time, but I have some sad news. This was only a month long competition, and I have some other plans that I am currently writing. So I may not continue, but if I do, it won't be for a long time.**

 **Many apologies!**

 **~Flicka**


End file.
